clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
HarebrainedSugarjunkie
Kail is a 14 year old teenage boy, his element is Hassium. He types with the a dark blue shade made by using the code #404080 and uses the pestertage harebrainedSugarjunkie. He is a member of Session 7, his pestertag is made by fusing his love of Bunny Plushies and his Soda addiction. Sometimes after having alot of soda he will type to quickly or without thinking, this can mean misspellings of words, poor grammar, and strangely placed spaces. Appearance View Picture Shoes are Flip Flops =Intro= A boy is sitting on his bed, he is surrounded by EMPTY SODA CANS and there seems to be a mountain of PLUSHIES hidden in his closet. What's his name? >Stuffrat Assfiz_ The boy stands up and snaps the name bar in a fit of rage. Try again. >Kail Mandet_ That's much better. Your name is Kail Mandet, you are an EMOTIONALLY CHALLENGED TEENAGE BOY. You enjoy playing TENNIS but were banned from tournaments after having a fight with a boy over the outcome of a match, you also love to DRINK LARGE AMOUNTS OF SODA that make you jittery and cause you to GO THROUGH MANY CRASHES in a day. Along with this you also have a collection of BUNNY PLUSHIES that you hide from the world out of embarrassment. On your computer is a chat board called TROLLIAN, you use this to sometimes ANTAGONIZE PEOPLE OVER THE INTERNET, good for them you are not very good at it and usually end up SIMPLY CHATTING with them, adding the occasional insult. Finally you like to TALK WITH YOUR UNCLE, who has adopted you and has a great interest in SQUIRRELS. Your room is a medium size and HAS VERY LITTLE FURNITURE, the only furniture you have is a COMPUTER STAND, a MESSY BED, and a DRESSER. The floor of your room is covered in EMPTY SODA CANS and has A FEW STICKY STAINS from when you've simply crashed and and knocked over a soda can. On your computer stand is YOUR NEW COMPUTER that you received a few weeks ago, it doesn't have many applications, TROLLIAN is almost the only one. In a corner is your OLD BROKEN TENNIS RACKET that you snapped half the face off of a while back, now that it is somewhat like a blade you assign it in your STRIFE DECK as 1/2 RACKETKIND. You have recenetly heard of a new game coming out called SBURB through some friends on TROLLIAN, you have recently ordered it and plan to have alot of fun playing it. Modus Cross-Cups Modus - of 5 items Items are placed under cups, the cups are randomly switched around, you must memorize what items are under what cups to get what you need. Strife 1/2 RacketKind Relationships Guardian Your loving Uncle adopted you after a freak accident that killed your parents. He is very kind to you and leaves you to do what you want without interference. The only thing about him that annoys you is the fact that he has decorated most of the house you both live in with various SQUIRREL MEMORABELIA, frankly their everywhere and kinda freak you out. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session 7 Category:Trolls